CREENCIAS
by Elice Bcest
Summary: ¿Creer? ¿Qué significa creer? Los hermanos Pines siempre creyeron en los monstruos, y en las cosas que hacen erizar la piel, sin embargo lo más aterrador puede tener a veces las formas más comunes y familiares. ONE-SHOT. LEER ADVERTENCIAS DE CONTENIDO


**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **El siguiente fanfiction contiene referencias de abuso infantil, violación, sangre, violencia, asesinato como pederastia no es apto para personas sensibles.**

 **SI DESPUÉS DE LO ANTERIOR ESTAS DISPUESTO A LEER PUES "BIENVENIDO SEAS"**

 **CREENCIAS**

Por: Elice Bcest

" _El viejo mundo se muere. El nuevo tarda en aparecer. Y en ese claro oscuro surgen los monstruos"_

Antonio Gramsci

-Stanley, ¿estás dormido? –la voz de su hermano lo sacaba del inicio de su ensoñación.

-Mmmm… un poquito, por qué Ford – respondió tallando sus ojos.

-Bueno, es que quería preguntarte algo –la charla se daba entre susurros.

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que Pop's se enoja cuando no nos queremos levantar para ir al colegio –le decía su hermano menor.

-¿Tú crees en los monstruos? –dijo para no alargar más de lo necesario la plática.

-¿Cómo los de tus libros de fantasías y misterios? No, claro que no. Sólo los inventan para asustarnos, ya duérmete por favor – Stanley quería seguir durmiendo así que tapo su cabeza.

-No Stan, yo hablo de verdaderos monstruos, de esos que te erizan la piel con sólo verles…Hoy vi uno –decía con voz temblorosa.

-¿En serio? –dijo Stan quintándose la cobija.

-Sí, cerca de las bodegas de la bahía – en la voz de Ford se colaba un poco el miedo – es horrible, y le gusta comer niños. Yo vi cómo se llevó a una niñita y la devoro.

-No puede ser, tal vez no viste bien y lo imaginaste –por alguna razón Stan abrazó sus piernas.

-Debemos investigar… aunque tengamos miedo –la curiosidad de Ford era grande.

-Está bien, tenemos el cerebro y los puños, seguros estaremos bien… _ADEMÁS CAPTURAREMOS UN MONSTRUO_ –ahora estaba emocionado.

-Sí, dame seis –decía Ford para por fin quedarse dormido.

-Dame seis – y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Sabían que los monstruos eran parte de los cuentos, de las historias fantásticas de los libros que tanto le gustaban a Ford, eran criaturas deformes como en los comics de Stan, pero con los años aprenderían que los más perversos y desalmados venían en formas más familiares, sin embargo ahora dormían después de todo únicamente tenían ocho años.

* * *

Acababan de cumplir dieciocho años, la lluvia los había empapado por completo, era un día frío típico de la estación, su hermano mayor Sherman intentaba consolar a su madre, después de todo estuvo casada con Filbrick Pines por un poco más de veinte años, miró de reojo a sus hermanos. Permanecían lejos, el uno al lado del otro, en sus ojos existía un extraño vacío, tampoco durante el funeral de su padre habían dicho una sola palabra, pero tal vez era lógico sobre todo al pensar que al que asistían no era otro sino al funeral de su padre.

Desde hace unos cuantos años permanecía un tanto distanciado de su familia, de su madre, de sus hermanos menores. Se marchó cuando ingreso a la universidad, Ford y Stan acababan de cumplir trece años, justamente el último día de invierno. Los extrañaría de eso no tenía duda, también a su madre, con su padre los sentimientos era ambivalentes, después de todo era frío incluso distante, pero no era diferente a cualquier hombre de esos años. Sin embargo lo reconfortaba saber que se tenían el uno al otro, eso aseguraba que nunca estarían solos, además que él también les dijo que pese a todo lo que ocurriera ellos tres seguirían siendo hermanos, seguirán siendo familia.

Tenía cinco años sin regresar a Jersey, era extraño que aun en medio de ese ambiente triste y lleno de miseria la gente se acercara a preguntarle cómo era la vida en California, no quería ser descortés por lo que siempre respondía aunque fuera con una frase trillada como "bien" o "es más común de lo que parece", deseaba que todo ese asqueroso espectáculo que giraba en torno a la muerte de su padre terminara. Falsas, todas esas personas lucían falsas, dándole las condolencias a su madre para después cuchichear sobre ella, estaba cansado, necesitaba un minuto para él, para estar con lo que quedaba de su familia. Los vio estaban sentados en las escaleras, él era el hermano mayor, debía de darles un poco de consuelo, tener al menos una palabra que los hiciera sentir mejor. Fue al lado de ellos y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en medio de los dos y permanecer en silencio.

Por muchos minutos no hubieron palabras, los tres estaban callados, tal vez porque ninguno sabía que decir, ambos decidieron recargar sus cabezas en los hombros de Sherman, fue como decirle "sabemos que estas aquí". Acaricio un rato las cabezas de sus hermanos, ya no eran los niños que recordaba pero seguían siendo sus "hermanitos", siempre sería así.

-Siento no haber venido antes –les dijo sin dejar de jugar con su cabello.

-No te preocupes, lo único que importa es que estas aquí –dijo Ford.

-No te disculpes, sabíamos que vendrías –decía Stan recargando su rostro contra el pecho de Sherman.

-Lo he extrañado mucho –intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

-Nosotros también –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto en algún momento –tenían que hacerlo, tenían que hablar de todo lo que paso.

-Lo sabemos, pero por favor no ahora –decía Stan mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

-Por favor, no rodeados de toda esta gente. Espera que estemos solos, a que podamos hablar sin que nadie no moleste –Ford no soportaba la idea de todas esa personas rodeándolos.

-Tienen razón, por ahora es momento de seguir con esta farsa –los tres entendían a la perfección el significado de esas palabras.

Si, para ellos todo les resultaba una farsa, un maldito teatro que están obligados a cumplir, a llorar la muerte de alguien a quien los tres hermanos Pines odiaban.

Sherman sabía perfectamente porque sus vistas a su familia después de marcharse a la universidad fueron haciéndose más esporádicas, él amaba a su madre y sus hermanos, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre. No, en su mente al pensar en Filbrick Pines únicamente llegaba una frase _"UN GRAN HIJO DE PUTA"_. Muchas veces le preguntó a su madre por qué seguía con ese hombre, le había sido infiel en un sinfín de ocasiones además de que jamás oculto ninguno de sus romances, la trataba peor que basura, simplemente no podía entender el hecho de que permaneciera a su lado. Sin embargo ella respondía lo mismo cada maldita vez _"LO AMO"_ , eso que su madre llamaba _"Amor"_ no era más que una patética excusa para no salir de su propia miseria, de su mediocre conformidad, que clase de _"Amor"_ permite que lastimar a los demás, lastimarte a ti mismo, no, Sherman nunca la comprendería. Él era el primogénito, pero eso jamás hizo una diferencia, no, ese infeliz que tenía que llamar padre, disfrutaba de hacer su vida miserable, sus más viejos recuerdos era de cuando lo llama "inútil" o "bueno para nada" además de los golpes. Los golpes que recibía cada vez que se equivocaba, cada vez que no lo impresionaba, cada vieja marca en su espalda, cada cicatriz provocada por ese maldito cinturón parecía arder esa noche.

Tenía cinco años cuando ellos nacieron, recordaba la primera vez que vio sus pequeñas y rozadas caras, no podía creer que fueran gemelos. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos fueran iguales? ¿Existía en este mundo alguien que no pudiera amarles como lo hacía él?

Claro que lo existía, su idiota padre. Recién habían regresado del hospital, su padre todavía no había terminado de recurarse de un parto difícil, Shermie estaba en la habitación conociendo a sus nuevos hermanos cuando lo escucho discutir.

 _-¡UN MALDITO FENÓMENO! ¡UN MALDITO FENÓMENO!_ –decía su padre a gritos.

 _-¡Por favor… no lo llames así! –_ dijo su madre entre sollozos.

 _-¡MIERDA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES! ¡PENSÉ QUE AHORA SI TENDRÍA UN HIJO DEL CUAL ENORGULLECERME! ¡MEJOR AÚN QUE TENDRÍA DOS! ¡PERO ME EQUIVOQUE! ¡AHORA SÓLO TENGO UN MALDITO FENÓMENO CON SEIS DEDOS!_ –no dejaba de gritar.

 _-Pero Fhil, todavía tienes a Stanley… él es perfecto_ –intentaba justificarse como si aquello fuera un error.

- _Eso dices tú, lo más probable es que sea una especie de RETARDADO. Eres un asco de mujer, ni siquiera sirves para tener hijos_ –fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y azotar la puerta.

El mayor de chicos Pines escuchó como su madre fue tras su padre pidiéndole disculpas, de algo que por ahora parecía irremediable.

Miró una vez más a sus hermanitos, para él parecían iguales, no les encontraba nada distinto a otros bebés, únicamente le resultó extraño que no despertaran con tanto ruido. Acarició sus rostros, en efecto eran suaves como los otros pequeños que había tocado y también olían bien, los siguió observando por un rato más hasta que llego a sus pequeñas manos. Los contó una y otra vez, era una suerte que a sus cinco años pudiera contar perfectamente hasta el cincuenta, si uno de ellos tenía seis dedos. Fue curioso le quitó los calcetines y también contó sus dedos, en efecto en sus pequeños pies también había seis dígitos. ¿Qué había de malo en tener un dedo extra? En su pensamiento infantil lo único que se pudo ocurrir es que sería un dedo amigable extra, perfecto a la hora de saludar.

Stanley y Stanford además de compartir el Filbrick, así le habían puesto sus padres, para Shermie no parecía muy ingenioso. Ellos no eran la misma persona, debían de tener nombres distintos como Roderick o Tyrone, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Despeino sus castañas cabezas y le dijo a sus hermanos –Tú serás Ford y tú serás Stan. Se encontraba hablando con sus hermanos, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

-¿Qué haces Shermie? –le preguntó ella.

-Vine a conocer a los gemelos –sonrió dándole una enorme sonrisa a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes –son muy bonitos.

-Si verdad –dijo su madre yendo al lado de su hijo. Cargó a los dos bebés, fue hasta una mecedora y se sentó a arrullarlos.

-Ven mi amor, tengo algo importante que decirte –miró con mucho amor a su hijo.

El pequeño fue, no entendía muy bien la situación después de todo el únicamente era un niño.

-Ellos son tus hermanitos, eso te convierte a ti en su hermano mayor. Siempre debes de cuidarlos, nunca dejes que nadie les haga daño, ellos siempre serán tu familia de esa manera nunca estarán solos, ninguno de los tres –la señora Pines abrazó a sus tres hijos.

Resultaba egoísta que su madre le pidiera hacer algo así, ya que ese era su deber, sin embargo era humana, estaba llena de defectos y de cobardía, pero él lo haría, el los cuidaría después de todo que culpa podían tener de haber nacido Pines. Los años pasaron y Shermie se tomó su papel muy en serio, disfrutaba de enseñarles sobre los hechos de la vida a sus hermanos, y sobre todo se sentía feliz de que ellos lo miraran con esos enormes ojos azules y le sonrieran. Incluso aprendió a soportar el dolor, que eran unas cuantas palizas con tal de defender a sus hermanos, ese era su trabajo como hermano mayor. Quería ahorrarles el dolor de entender que quien los lastimaba era su padre, si, él lo soportaría, él los cuidaría por siempre sin embargo no fue así.

Recién cumplía doce años, si bien Filbrick Pines se caracterizaba por su total ausencia en la vida de sus hijos siempre y cuando no fuera para darles una tunda o un insulto, todo lo relacionado con ellos no podía impórtale menos que un mierda. Sin embargo las lenguas inquisidoras de algunos de sus empleados llegaron a incomodarle, _"has visto a tu hijo", "resultó ser un buen niñero", "le gusta actuar como toda un mujercita, "cuida a tu hijo o se volverá un marica"_.

 _MARICA…_ esa palabra daba vuelta en su cabeza, ya era suficiente con tener un hijo fenómeno para agregarle tener un _MARICÓN_ , eso jamás lo permitiría. Entonces lo alejo de ellos, lo inscribió en esas malditas clases de box que más que otra cosa era un tortura, donde lo trataban como una simple bolsa de arena, pero eso no era suficiente ya era todo un hombrecito tenía que aprender a ganarse la vida por lo que trabajaría por las tarde y los fines de semana en la casa de empeño. Fue duro mantener la escuela, pero siempre fue bueno con los números, así que fue el primero en notar el singular genio de su hermano Ford. Se lo dijo a su madre, ella pareció brillar, eso lo volvía un fracaso menos, que más daba si tenía seis dedos ser listo sí que era algo bueno en la vida. Hubiera deseado estar más presente en la vida de sus hermanos en esos años, pero no era así, no, su padre lo le daba un minuto para sí mismo. Tenía que mantener calificaciones decentes si no le daba una paliza, tenía que ayudar en la tienda o vería el mismo resultado, tenía que mejorar sus movimientos en el box o su propio padre le enseñaría. Cansado, siempre se sentía cansado, ya ni siquiera soñaba por las noches únicamente se sumergía en la oscuridad. Ese día llegaba cansado, casi arrastrando los pies cuando los escucho reír dentro de su habitación, lo hacía sentirse feliz el escucharlos. Entro fingiendo que no sabía que no estaban ahí, después de todo cuanto tiempo más pasaría antes de que le hiciera lo mismo a sus hermanos, el sólo pensar eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-¡Oh Dios! Me pregunto si abra gnomos en esta casa, de nuevo las cosas de mi escritorio están fuera de su lugar –dijo riendo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, de repente sintió como dos pequeños caían sobre él.

-¡Somos nosotros Shermie! –dijeren riendo.

-No me equivoque si son un par de gnomos en mi habitación –sujeto a sus hermanitos y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas.

-¿Qué los trae a mi reino pequeños elfos? –dijo con tono serio.

-Hoy encontramos algo en la bahía y queríamos saber si nos puedes ayudar –decía Stan poniendo sus ojos más suplicantes.

-Hablen, esta será una audiencia extraoficial –decía sentándose.

-Encontramos un botes abandonado… -Ford le había contaba sobre toda la aventura vivida ese día. Se alegra de que ellos todavía fueran tan libres, tan inocentes, le dolía pensar que algún día dejara de ser así. Hizo todo lo posible, fue con su auto hasta la cueva y lo remolcaron hasta un viejo muelle donde estaba seguro que nadie molestaría a sus hermanos. Volvió a estar con ellos, les conseguía piezas, madera, diseñaban planos, era su proyecto de hermanos, ellos todavía eran unos niños pero le gustaba ese tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-Recuérdenlo Bros algún día búsqueda de tesoros y nenas –decía riendo.

-Ahhggg, que asco quien quiere una niña en su viaje –Stan hacía gestos.

-Un día no pensaras lo mismo Stany, lo mismo le pasara al Sixer –le contestó riendo –todos tenemos que crecer. En un instante su voz sonaba triste.

-Gracias Shermie –lo abrazaba Ford.

-De nada – Stan se unió al abrazo, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por detener el tiempo en ese preciso momento.

Algunos días después estaba por salir de la preparatoria cuando su maestro de Matemáticas se acercó a él, no estaba seguro que era lo que necesitaba decirle.

-¿Sherman ya pensaste qué es lo que harás un vez que te gradúes? –le preguntó su profesor.

En realidad no había pensado mucho al respecto, después de no creyó tener opciones. Él era el hijo mayor debía de seguir con el negocio familiar, que al parecer seguía floreciendo, aunque en el fondo aborreciera el simple hecho de pensarlo.

-Eres muy bueno con los cálculos, se nos pide a cada profesor que elijamos un candidato para una beca que cada año nos llega de la UCLA. Así que Sherman Pines, esfuérzate y el próximo año podrás estar en los Ángeles –dijo su profesor sonriendo.

Shermie se quedó congelado, por un momento no supo que hacer, por primera vez tenía algo en la vida que no fuera una maldita orden de su padre, ahora él tenía una oportunidad. Ese día no le fue fácil dormir, no estaba seguro de que hacer, el tener opciones no resultaba tan fácil como parecía. Pese a sus defectos quería a su madre, y luego pensaba en ellos, en sus dos hermanos, estarían bien si él se marchaba, tenía la esperanza de que Filbrick los dejara crecer felices, pero sabía que esa era una mentira que se contaba a sí mismo para sentirse menos miserable. Suspiró profundamente, quedarse era decidir podrirse en ese estúpido pueblo en haciendo algo que detestaría toda su vida. Dolería, pero lo intentaría. No le dijo nada a su madre hasta estar seguro de ser aceptado, estudio, se esforzó como nunca en la vida. Cada palabra que le dijo al entrevistador fue tan meticulosamente pensada que no existió margen de error, Sherman anhelaba marcharse con todo su corazón.

Temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba, la carta había llegado. Durante el último mes se las había ingeniado para interceptar el correo, no quería que nadie lo supiera antes que él. La abrió, nunca supo bien porque comenzó a llorar cuando lo leyó: "Sr. Sherman Pines ha sido aceptado en La Universidad de California, Los Ángeles (UCLA)". Fue más fácil decírselo a su madre, ella estaba orgullosa, su bebé iría a una gran escuela, sería alguien importante, cuando se lo dijo a su padre lo no tomó bien, pero eso ya se lo esperaba. Filbrick creía que su hijo seguiría sus pasos, se encargaría de las ahora varias casas de empeño, pero no resulta que deseaba malgastar su tiempo en ese tipo de idioteces. Maud intervino y lo convenció de que Shermie estudiaría Negocios y Administración, lo cual sería muy bueno para los negocios así que al final terminó aceptando el que su hijo mayor se marchara. Únicamente faltaban ellos.

-¡No te vayas por favor! –decía Stan llorando.

-Es una oportunidad que puedo dejar pasar, yo también los voy a extrañar -dijo abrazándolos.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que irte tan lejos? –preguntó Ford enjugándose las lágrimas.

-La escuela a donde voy a ir está del otro lado de país. Mamá y ustedes pueden irme a visitar –mierda era más duro de lo esperaba.

-Tengo miedo –le dijo Stan abrazándolo, Shermie sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Yo también-decía Ford uniéndose al abrazo.

-Lo sé, yo también, pero no lo olviden son hermanos, somos hermanos, somos familia. Nunca estarán solos, además no es como si me fuera a ir para siempre, nos veremos pronto se los aseguro –los abrazaba más fuerte.

-Es una promesa –dijeron al unísono.

Les estiró su dedo meñique, cada uno puso su dedo, contaron hasta tres y gritaron -¡PINES! ¡PINES! ¡PINES!

Regresó en las vacaciones de primavera, realmente disfrutaba la escuela, al parecer ahí había encontrado un lugar. En Jersey pocas cosas habían cambiado, en realidad todo era igual, saludo a su madre con un besó, le hizo un gesto de amabilidad a su padre, y fue en busca de sus hermanitos. No estaban en casa debían de estar trabajando en su bote, fue hasta la playa y en efecto ahí estaba los dos, al verlos sintió como algo muy dentro de él se rompió. Una sonrisa a medias por un labio roto, uno ojo morado que apenas se podía abrir, y esas malditas marcas que reconocería en cualquier lugar resplandecían en la espalda bronceada de sus hermanos. Corrieron en cuanto lo vieron, él los sujetaba tan fuerte, intentando contener la furia que crecía a cada segundo, apretando sus dientes hasta sangrar ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasó?- les preguntó aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Son las clases de box-contestó Stan, pero no era un buen mentiroso.

-¡Fue nuestro padre! ¿Verdad? –decía mirándolos. Ninguno respondió, únicamente lo abrazaron más fuerte.

-Es más malo con Stan porque me defiende –dijo Ford llorando.

-Ford es el listo y yo soy el de los puños –le decía sonriendo.

-Bien hecho Stany –acarició a cabeza de su hermano menor.

Continuó abrazándolos un rato, no podía comprender como su padre era capaz de hacerles eso, pero él simplemente estaba harto.

-Chicos, tengo algo que hacer en casa. Necesito pedirles un favor, no regresen hasta que haya anochecido –les sonrió, no supo qué otra cosa hacer.

Ambos asintieron, aunque no entendieron bien porque les dijo eso. Su sangre hervía, sentía como se agolpaba en su frente, pero sobre todo sentía esa rabia que lo inundaba completamente. Estaba decidido él le pondría final a la situación, casi corría, llegó jadeando a su casa. Ahí estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo su estúpido periódico con esa maldita mueca de "NO ME IMPRECIONA", sí que lo odiaba.

 _-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!_ –dijo gritando.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? –respondió mirando a su hijo.

 _-NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA, SABES DE LO QUE HABLO. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLOS? SON SÓLO UNOS NIÑOS_ –su furia crecía más y más.

-Hice lo mismo contigo, y mírate no saliste tan mal. Ahora estudias en tu "elegante" universidad –respondió con sarcasmo.

 _-¡HIJO DE PERRA!_ –salió de lo más profundo de su alma –no los vuelvas a tocar… o si no yo…

 _-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué harás Sherman?_ –Filbrick se puso de pie –Con medio año en la universidad ya crees tener los suficientes cojones para venir a gritarme. No cabe duda eres un pendejo.

-Uno es un idiota, y el otro un fenómeno. Deberías de estar agradecido de que al menos note su existencia. De nada me sirvió tener tres hijos, todos resultaron una desgracia –decía miran a su hijo mayor a los ojos. –Patéticos, ustedes únicamente me dan asco.

Estalló, toda su furia estalló con el puñetazo que le dio a su padre, nunca se creyó capaz de hacerlo, pero así fue, lástima que su propia confusión interna no le permitió esquivar el golpe de su padre. Se limpiaba, la sangre de la nariz.

- _EL QUE DA ASCO ERES TU ¿ACASO CREES QUE MAMÁ NO SABE DE CADA UNA DE TUS AVENTURAS? ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SÉ DE CADA UNO DE TUS NEGOCIOS ILEGALES? ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SÉ DE TU ALCOHOLISMO? ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA QUE DISFRUTA DE GOLPEAR A SUS HIJOS? ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO? ¿UN MONSTRUO DEGENERADO? ¡UN MALDITO…_ -alguien le impidió seguir.

 _-¡DETENTE SHERMAN!_ –lo interrumpió el grito de su madre.

Volteó a verla, seguía sin poder entender porque lo detenía.

-Por favor Shermie detente… esto… no solucionara nada –la voz de su madre temblaba. –Tú padre no es perfecto, pero no tienes derecho a juzgarlo. Él hace cosas que parecen malas pero es por nuestro bien…

 _-¿POR NUESTRO BIEN? ¿NO ME JODAS? ¡STAN Y FORD SON UNOS NIÑOS! ¿ACASO QUE NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE HACE CON ELLOS? ¿LO QUE HIZO CONMIGO?_ –le reclamó a Maud.

-Es más complicado de lo parece… no nos falta nada. Algún día lo entenderás, únicamente intenta que los gemelos puedan defenderse a sí mismos, que se conviertan en hombres de bien –decía su madre.

-¿DE BIEN? ¿QUÉ MIERDAS PUEDE SABER DE LO QUE ES EL BIEN? ¿QUÉ MIERDAS PUEDES SABER TÚ? ¡SI NO TE IMPORTA QUE TU ESPOSO TE TRATE COMO BASURA! ¡SI TE IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE GOLPEE A TUS HIJOS! ¿Y QUE…! –le faltó valor para terminar su frase.

Odiaba la actitud de su madre, pero sobre todo le dolía, sabía que nunca cambiaria, que jamás dejaría a su padre y que sobre todo seguiría defendiéndolo.

 _-¡LÁRGATE DE ESTA CASA! ¡YA NO ERES BIENVENIDO!_ –le gritó su padre, su madre únicamente permaneció callada.

Recogió la maleta que únicamente tenía unas horas en esa casa, y se marchó. No tuvo el valor para volver a despedirse de sus hermanos, después de todo nada salió como el esperaba, tampoco podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar de rabia. Siguió con la escuela, ese era un buen escape, además de que ahora tenía un trabajo e incluso una novia. Sus hermanos seguían en contacto con él de manera esporádica, hablaban de cosas comunes y de vez en cuando Shermie les preguntaba acerca de cómo los trataba su padre, pero Stan y Ford siempre evadían la respuesta, con los años aprendieron a mentir. Sherman siempre pensó que ese día perdió para siempre a su familia.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, para ser exactos cinco años en los cual él se había mantenido alejado de su familia no importando lo mucho que extrañara a sus hermanos, simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación. No imaginó que regresaría a su viejo barrio para el funeral de su padre, sin embargo por fin los volvía a ver, ahora eran casi tan altos como él, parecía que Stan nunca había perdido su asombro infantil y Ford era más inteligente que nunca.

-Escuche que iras a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste –dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Sí, es una gran oportunidad –respondió Ford sonrojándose.

-¿Tú que harás Stan? –le preguntó al menor de los tres.

-La verdad no lo sé, tal vez me quede a pudrirme en Jersey –era un tema bastante incómodo para Stanley –Tal vez sea quien continué con el negocio de papá…

-No bromees con eso Stanley –decía Shermie haciendo gestos extraños.

Los tres rieron por unos minutos, se recostaron en las escaleras y miraron el techo por un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué no vienes también a California? –le sugirió Sherman.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntaron los gemelos.

-Claro que hablo en serio, piénsalo. Ford estará allá, aunque sólo tengo un año en la empresa de publicidad puedo ayudarte mientras consigues trabajo, además pienso que a Liz no le caerá mal una mano extra en estos meses –dijo el mayor.

-Pero… ¿y mamá? –preguntó Ford.

-Ella tiene muchos años que tomó su decisión –respondió sombrío.

-Tienes razón –dijeron los dos.

-Bueno Sixer y Stany tengo otra cosa que decirles, y quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo –se sentó de nuevo.

Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, y esperaron muy atentos a lo que les diría su hermano mayor. Shermie tomó una gran bocana de aire y les dijo. – ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!

-¿QUÉ? –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí! Van a ser tíos, Liz tiene tres meses de embarazo –estaba lleno de felicidad.

Sus hermanos lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron, también estaban emocionados ahora serian tíos. –En cuanto termine todo este teatro se lo diré mamá.

Por un momento habían olvidado lo que les había reunido, y de lo que los tres se negaban a hablar. Pero como hablar de la muerte de una persona que pese a ser su padre nunca había mostrado ni el más mínimo ápice de cariño por ellos.

-Algún día tendremos que hablar de esto –les dijo Sherman, escuchó como su madre lo llamaba.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Ford sombríamente.

-Pero hoy no es el día –decía Stan de la misma manera.

Shermie se levantó para ir con su madre, volvió a despeinar la cabeza de sus hermanos y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras bajaba la escalera escuchó a los gemelos decir.

-Muertos, todos los monstruos deben de estar muertos – lo dijeron de una manera que heló la sangre se Sherman.

"MONSTRUO", esa era la palabra que daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, transfigurada en la voz de sus hermanos mientras despedía a las últimas personar que permanecían en la casa dándole el pésame a su madre.

* * *

Esa mañana había un gran revuelo en la ciudad, en aquellos años todavía no resultaba un hecho tan común por lo que el viejo parque estaba lleno de curiosos. Hace unas horas un par de ancianos había encontrado un cuerpo en estado de putrefacción, en un principio creyeron que era un animal muerto, pero la silueta de la tumba superficial despertó su curiosidad. Un grito de horror rompió la aparente calma del lugar, distinguieron a la perfección una chaqueta a cuadros, un sombrero y unas gafas negras, lo demás solo era una masa deforme que alimentaba gusanos.

Los gemelos habían escuchado los rumores en la escuela, pero algo los hizo permanecer al margen, llegaron a casa y prefirieron encerrarse en su habitación esperando que todo ese escándalo simplemente desapareciera. Sin embargo dos días después sonó el teléfono, escucharon como su madre gritaba desde la cocina, fue así como se enteraron que el cadáver encontrado era su padre. Filbrick tenía un poco más de una semana sin poner un pie en la casa, ni a su madre ni a ellos les sorprendió después de todo era algo común cuando tenía una nueva amante. Una falda corta y un buen par de tetas y su padre podían no estar en la casa por casi un mes, regresaba cuando ya se había hartado de su golfa o simplemente necesitaba más dinero. Así que la desaparición de Filbrick Pines nunca fue reportada, y esa semana la vida de todos continuo, los gemelos lidiaban con la escuela, los empleados se encargaban de la tienda de empeños y Maud de su línea de videncia, en efecto todo sigo su rumbo.

Fue su madre quién reconoció el cuerpo después de todo Stan y Ford seguían siendo menores de edad y Sherman se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Su cuerpo había sido destrozado a golpes, su rostro estaba irreconocible, eran los estragos de la descomposición y de los carroñeros, gracias a las amalgamas de oro de sus dientes pudieron identificarlo. Le habían sacado los ojos y arrancado la lengua, pero lo que más conmociono a los policías fue la palabra que había sido grabada con una navaja en todo su pecho "MONSTRUO". Se llevó a cabo la investigación pertinente, pero no pudieron encontrar al culpable, las cosas que encontraban únicamente los hacían dar vueltas en círculos, descubrieron algunos nexos con algunos delincuentes locales relacionado sobre todo a la compra venta de artículos robados, al final cerraron el caso como un "Ajuste de cuentas". Como todo evento de la vida de una ciudad poco a poco fue olvidado, únicamente seguía siendo recodando por los Pines.

Se quedó unos cuantos días más, tenían que arreglar unas cuantas cosas legales además de comunicarle a su madre la decisión que habían tomado los tres, que los hermanos Pines dejarían Jersey, además de decirle que sería abuela. Su madre se alegró por la noticia, no disimulo su tristeza cuando le dijeron que todos se marcharían, pero tampoco intento detenerlos, jamás podría hacerlo si ella los había lastimado tanto como su padre. Ahora únicamente le quedaba saber que al menos estarían juntos, que ellos seguirían permaneciendo juntos siendo lo que en todos esos años ella no pudo hacer, siendo una familia. Shermie se marchó, dejándoles instrucciones a sus hermanos para cuando lo alcanzaran en California.

Un par de meses después vio bajar del autobús a sus dos hermanos, una vez más estaban juntos…

La vida trascurrió, Ford desatacó como uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la Universidad, Stan había hecho una fructífera carrera en las ventas aunque siempre tuvo líos de faldas y de vez en cuando de unos pantalones punk, Shermie tenía su propia familia al lado de su hijo Robert y su esposa Liz además de un buen puesto en la agencia de publicidad. Como muchas cosas inherentes a la existencia tuvieron que separarse pero siempre seguían en contacto, el mayor de los hermanos permaneció en California, el mediano se había marchado a seguir su investigación aun pueblo del estado de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls, y el menor radicaba en Nuevo México. Cada navidad y acción de gracias además de otras fechas importantes se reunían, como cuando falleció su madre, cuando Sherman se jubiló, ellos pese a los años y la distancia permanecían unidos, fue así como sin darse cuenta los años pasaron.

Los cuatro regresaban caminando tranquilamente a la Cabaña del Misterio, todos reían, realmente se la habían pasado bien, seguía siendo verano por lo realmente resultaba ser una hermosa noche. Los gemelos mayores tenían bastante tiempo planeando esa actividad familiar, se enorgullecieron al darse cuenta de lo comprometidos que estaban tanto Dipper y Mabel con la tarea que le habían asignado.

-¿Tío Stan lo hice bien? –le preguntó la pequeña castaña.

-Perfecto Calabaza, no hiciste nada que no se pueda limpiar con un poco de agua oxigenada –respondió Stanley.

-¿Y yo como lo hice tío Ford? –ahora era el castaño quien preguntaba.

-Tienes que seguir trabajando en tu precisión, el mensaje siempre tiene que ser claro –pudo ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de su sobrino –pero no te desanimes ustedes lo hicieron mil veces mejor que la primera vez que lo hicimos Stan y yo. Si ese día fue un enorme desastre.

-Tienes razón y eso que nosotros éramos mucho más grandes –dijo Stan rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, Ford ayudaría a los niños a limpiarse mientras que Stan preparaba la cena. En el cuarto de baño los tres seguían riendo, además tanto Dipper y Mabel estaban entusiasmados, desde que vivían con sus tíos estaban esperando escuchar cierta historia. Los gemelos tenían dos años viviendo con sus tíos abuelos, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, fue un momento difícil sin embargo gracias al amor de Stan y Ford ahora volvían ser felices.

Con un paño húmedo Ford limpiaba con gentileza las manchas que ahora eran marrones del rostro de su sobrina, mientras que Dipper lavaba sus manos dejando fluir libremente un pequeño hilo rojo. Se pusieron su piyamas, mientras que Ford le ayudaba a terminar la cena a su hermano, cenaron tranquilamente unos deliciosos "Stanqueques" con un enorme vaso de leche con chocolate. Dipper y Mabel eran felices, ahora tenían a dos personas que se ocupaban de ellos, tenían nuevos amigos como Soos, Wendy, Candy y Grenda e incluso el chico Pines era bastante popular con cierta rubia, pero lo que más disfrutaban era estar con ese estrafalario par de ancianos y escuchar cada una de sus locas historias.

Los tres fueron a la sala de estar, Mabel se sentó en las piernas de Stan que se había sentado sobre la cabeza de dinosaurio, Dipper en el piso y observo atentamente a su tío Ford que estaba en el viejo sofá.

-¿Qué saben de los monstruos? –les preguntó Ford.

-Que son malos, y lastiman a la gente –dijo una determinada Mabel.

-¿Monstruos como Bill? –decía un tanto dudoso Dipper.

-Algo parecido –respondió Stan –mirando una de las cuantas repisas que existían en la sala. Ahí estaba dentro de una burbuja de cristal, sellado, contenido para siempre un antiguo demonio del sueño que había jugado su mejor carta y pese a eso había perdido.

-El error de Cipher fue sobre estimarnos, el creyó que los únicos monstruos que conocía era los que había descubierto en Gravity Falls, pero se equivocó. En cuanto Stan vino a mí fue mucho más fácil descubrir sus intenciones, y ahora el muy estúpido permanecerá ahí por toda la eternidad –decía Ford dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Él nos subestimo, nosotros teníamos muchos años conociendo y cazando a los monstruos –dijo Stan acariciando la cabeza de Mabel.

-Tenían ocho años cuando vieron a su primer monstruo –la castaña jugaba un poco con los grandes dedos de su tío.

-Sí, pero en ese tiempo no sabíamos que él era un monstruo. No, pasaron muchos años hasta que lo descubrimos –decía Ford.

-Hasta que él nos lo mostró –dijo Stanley sonriendo.

-Sí, hasta que él nos lo mostró –repitió Stanford con la misma sonrisa de su gemelo.

-El abuelo Sherman –dijeron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo.

-En efecto niños, fue Sherman quien nos mostró a los verdaderos monstruos –contestó Ford.

Se sentía culpable después de todo eran casi más de cuatro años que no pasaba una navidad con su madre y esa no había sido la acepción, decidió ir a Jersey un poco antes del cumpleaños de sus hermanos. Llevarles una sorpresa y tal vez una disculpa por su larga ausencia, no deseaba ver a su padre pero era necesario para poder estar con Ford y Stan. Había muchos cambios en su vida y el deseaba que sus hermanitos fueran parte de ellos. Condujo por varios días, sabía que hubiera sido mucho más fácil tomar un vuelo desde California, pero conducir le ayudaba a templar sus pensamientos, apaciguar la furia que surgía en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en su padre.

Acababa de anochecer cuando llego al viejo motel de las salidas del pueblo, conducía un viejo Impala que sería el regalo para los gemelos, estaba un poco maltratado pero sabía que entre los dos pronto lo tendrían listo para rodar en el camino. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido por varias horas, cuando despertó era después de media miche, salió de su habitación con la intención de buscar un poco de comida, se dirigía al auto cuando lo vio, ahí estaba su padre entrando a una habitación con un prostituta. Eso no le hubiera importado de no ser porque resultaba ser un chiquilla, no podía tener más de trece años, observó la cara de horror que se desdibujaba entre su negra cabellera y las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a rodar por su rostro. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo dando arcadas de asco, atacado por sus propios recuerdos, por las cosas que siempre quiso ocultarse a sí mismo, y la furia cegó su mente.

Fue hasta la cajuela del auto saco un viejo bate de beisbol, después saco de su mochila sus viejos bóxers y una vieja navaja, y por una extraña razón que hasta el día de su muerte jamás comprendió escribió en la puerta del coche "Diablo". No fue necesario irrumpir en la habitación, su padre salió unos minutos después, estaba sacando un poco de hielo de una vieja máquina, jamás se percató de lo que estaba por venir. Un golpe en seco y todo se volvió oscuro, los tres habían heredado la complexión de su padre, no le fue difícil arrastrarlo hasta el auto, lo metió a la cajuela y condujo hasta aquel solitario parque.

 _-¡DESPIERTA HIJO DE PUTA_! –le gritaba Sherman a su padre.

Los gritos de su hijo lo hicieron abrir lentamente los ojos, se tocó la cabeza de donde sangraba profundamente.

-¿Qué mierdas sucede Sherman? –dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Decía Sherman fríamente. –Hoy vamos a solucionar todo.

Filbrick miró a los ojos a su hijo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría esa noche.

 _-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES Y LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ_ –era evidente el miedo en su voz.

-Defiéndete – y le arrojó lo bóxers.

-No me hagas reír –dijo poniéndoselos.

-Sólo es un niña –decía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Todo es por la _PUTITA_ de esta noche –sonrió sarcásticamente mostrando sus amalgamas de oro. –He tenido incluso más jóvenes.

Fue todo lo que necesito oír, se abalanzó contra Filbrick, pero a este se le había olvidado un hecho inevitable de la vida, ahora él era un viejo, ya no era el mismo de su juventud y no pudo evitar el golpe de su hijo. Cayó sofocado a causa del impacto en la boca del estómago, respiraba violentamente intentando que el aire de sus pulmones volviera a circular libremente.

-Te equivocas, no es por ella. Es por toda la mierda que me hiciste vivir… -quedó frente a su padre.

Verlo ahí con esa chiquilla trajo consigo el más doloroso de sus recuerdos, el que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria porque siempre lo considero una pesadilla. Acababa de cumplir 10 años, su madre no estaba había salido de la ciudad para cuidar a su abuela que encontraba enferma, siempre tuvo el sueño ligero así que escucho cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Sintió como su padre se sentó en la orilla de su cama y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, hablo unas cuantas mierdas y pudo notar su aliento a alcohol, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y sintió tanto miedo que quiso gritar. Su padre lo sujetó por las muñecas, él lo supo, estaba atrapado. Sherman siempre creyó que si era un buen niño no tenía por qué pasarle algo malo, eso era lo que él creía, lo que le decía el Padre en la iglesia cada domingo, lo que su mamá le animo a creer después de rezar cada noche. Él era un buen niño, cuidaba a sus hermanos pequeños, no quería que alguno sufriera, ayudaba a su madre cuidándolos y con los quehaceres de la casa, siempre hacia los deberes de escuela. El creía, creía tan fervientemente que nadie nunca lo lastimaría, al parecer no sirven de mucho ciertas creencias.

Unas creencias se desmoronan y otras se levantan, esa noche él comenzó a creer en los monstruos, en los monstruos que lamen tu piel con su asquerosa saliva, que tocan tu cuerpo dejando sus sucias huellas, que lastiman tu alma hasta hacerla sangrar, que te arrancan hasta la más mínima huella de felicidad y te dejan una herida que jamás podrás curar. Estaba llorando en silencio sin terminar de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir, cuando antes de salir de su cuarto su padre le dijo.

-Nunca le digas a tu madre o le haré lo mismo a tus hermanos –y la puerta se cerró.

Dos años, por dos años el monstruo entró a su habitación por las noches cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba, rompiendo poco a poco la frágil alma de Sherman, pero él seguiría haciendo, continuaría de esa forma protegía a sus hermanos, y un día simplemente el monstruo dejo de ir, tal vez era porque comenzaba a ser un adolescente.

Con cada golpe que se estrellaba en el rostro de su padre descargaba su ira, su miedo, su rencor, se alegró cuando escuchó como se le rompía la nariz, comenzó a reír cuando escupió los dientes, fue feliz cuando vio como Filbrick se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

- _¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO!_ -gritaba mientras rompía las costillas de su padre a patadas.

Sacó su vieja navaja, abrió por la fuerza la boca de Filbrick, y de un solo tajo le corto la lengua.

- _ERES TÚ EL QUE NO ME IMPRESIONA MALDITO_ –decía mientras la arrojaba.

 _-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? ¡SOY TU HIJO!_ –entonces algo vino a la mente de Sherman, qué le aseguraba que no le había hecho los mismo a sus hermanos. A sus hermanitos, a Stany y al Sixer, y si ellos habían pasado por el mismo infierno.

 _-¡¿LOS TOCASTE?! ¡¿ACASO LOS TOCASTE?! ¡RESPONDE BASTARDO! –_ aunque ahora era imposible que respondiera.

Estaba muriendo, Filbrick lo sabía, y pese a eso le dio la mirada más arrogante a su hijo, al hijo que estaba por arrebatarle la vida.

- _¡DESGRACIADO!_ – Shermie clavo sus dedos en las cuencas de los ojos de su padre, los clavó lentamente para causar el mayor dolor posible y se los arrancó. Jamás volvería a mirar a nadie, nunca los volvería a lastimar.

Pero el maldito seguía respirando, se negaba a morir, tomó su navaja y la hundió en el pecho de Filbrick tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, hasta que estuvo seguro que no se movía más. Sujetó una vez más el arma, la clavó en la carne aún caliente y letra por letra fue escribiendo hasta que la palabra se formó _"MONSTRUO"._

Permaneció en silencio, de pie observando lo que había hecho, su respiración volvió a la normalidad, de repente escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, volteó a ver qué era lo que ocurriría y encontró a Ford y a Stanley mirándolo, lo único que pudo decirles fue…

- _POR FIN MATE AL MONSTRUO_ – y les sonrió.

* * *

-¿Pero no entiendo como llegaron con el abuelo Shermie? –preguntó Dipper.

-Ya no éramos unos niños, así que solíamos escaparnos bastante seguido para ir a trabajar en el Stan O' War, ese día realmente se nos había hecho tarde –les decía Stan.

-Así que tomamos un atajo por el parque, vimos pasar un auto y reconocimos a su abuelo. Realmente nos alegramos teníamos mucho sin verlo, por lo que seguimos el auto con la intención de sorprenderlo –dijo Ford.

-Y lo vimos… lo vimos todo –decía Stan en tono serio. –Nosotros también sabíamos del asqueroso pederasta que era Filbrick, la pequeña niña del muelle resulto ser una compañera de la escuela.

-Cuando teníamos 16, un poco antes de que se suicidara nos dijo que su padre se la vendía la Monstruo desde que tenía ocho años. Ese día estábamos trabajando en el bote, la habíamos visto en la escuela, pero nunca habíamos hablado con ella, y nos lo contó todo, fue extraño, pero no lo hacía para lastimarnos. No, simplemente necesitaba que alguien lo supiera antes de partir. Recuerdo la asquerosa mueca que hizo cuando leyó la nota en el periódico, la habían encontrado flotando en los muelles, pero para Filbrick ella no significaba nada –dijo Ford apretando fuertemente sus manos.

-Luego qué paso con ustedes y con el abuelo –les preguntó Mabel.

-Fuimos hasta donde estaba Shermie, estaba cubierto de sangre, de la repugnante sangre de ese monstruo –les continuaba diciendo Stan –pero se veía feliz, tan feliz como no lo habíamos visto en muchos años. Utilizamos el agua que traía en la cajuela para limpiarle la sangre, era una que la maleta continuaba en el auto, de esa manera se cambió de ropa e incluso pudimos curar algunas de sus heridas.

-Fuimos nosotros quienes enterramos el cuerpo del monstruo, pero al parecer no hicimos un buen trabajo ya que lo encontraron más rápido de lo que imaginamos –les decía Ford –acordamos con Shermie que él se marcharía, que ninguno diría nada, que él jamás estuvo en Jersey. En realidad fue muy bueno que iniciáramos la cacería en esa época, la tecnología no es como la de ahora, por eso cada vez que cazamos debemos de ser más cuidosos.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron a cazar monstruos? –Dipper era muy curioso.

-Poco después de que llegáramos a California, una niña de trece años había sido violada y asesinada a unos cuantos metros de donde vivíamos. Entonces nos dimos cuenta, los monstruos estaban por todos lados, y seguían haciendo daño. En un acuerdo sin palabras los tres lo decidimos, encontraríamos al bastardo y lo haríamos pagar, y así fue –decía Stanley.

-Con el tiempo fue más fácil localizarlos, matarlos siempre ha sido fácil, sin culpa ni remordimiento, esa es nuestra misión –dijo Ford.

-Nunca sospecharon de nuestra cacería, a veces lo hacíamos solos, en ocasiones los tres, después de separarnos era en diferentes estados de país, incluso en otras naciones, después iniciamos a Robert y eso también permitió seguir con la misión –comentó Stanley.

-¿Papá también cazaba monstruos? –preguntaron los gemelos emocionados.

-Sí, lo iniciamos cuando tenía dieciocho años, él debía de continuar una vez que nosotros estuviéramos muertos –señalo Ford.

-Él debía iniciarlos a ustedes cuando cumplieran la misma edad, pero ahora no está, por eso decidimos iniciar antes ya que no hay tiempo que perder. Cada día somos más viejos –dijo sonriéndole a los gemelos.

-Pero no se preocupen cazamos al bastardo que ese día provoco el accidente –decía Ford mirando a su gemelo.

-Fue una de las mejores cacerías que hemos tenido en años –dijo Stan con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Qué la paso al abuelo Shermie? Murió cuando teníamos dos años, eso nos dijo papá, pero jamás encontraron su cuerpo –una vez más los cuestionaba Dipper.

-Esto tiene un precio –les dijo Stan –en cada uno de nosotros habita un monstruo, uno que siempre luchara por salir, con los años se va apoderando lentamente de ti hasta que te consume. Hace diez años llegó su abuelo a esta misma casa, le era cada vez más difícil contener a su monstruo, y nos lo pidió, nos pidió que extinguiéramos al monstruo de su interior y así lo hicimos.

-El roble donde está tu columpio Mabel, Shermie está ahí, descansado para siempre. Necesitamos que ustedes entiendan que también harán lo mismo, algún día tendrán que cazar al monstruo que habita en nuestro interior, y llegado el momento no pueden dudar ni temer. De esa forma podrán seguir… -les dijo Ford a sus sobrinos mirándolos con cariño.

Los pequeños Pines asintieron con seriedad, entendían la importancia de lo que su abuelo, sus tíos e incluso su padre habían hecho, y ellos estaban seguros de seguir cazando monstruos.

-Bueno par de bribones, ya es muy tarde y es hora de que se vayan a la cama –al hacer esto le dio un beso y una abrazo a Mabel.

Los gemelos se despidieron de sus tíos dándoles un enorme abrazo y un beso a cada uno, Stan y Ford se sentían felices al verlos, sabían que no se habían equivocado al iniciarlos en las cacerías.

Esa noche mientras Stanley y Ford buscaban a su nueva presa su sobrina se estremecía al recordar como ese asqueroso vendedor de drogas suplicaba por su vida, recordaba la sensación de la carne de su estómago abriéndose lentamente para vaciar todo su contenido, como el sujeto gritaba al ver sus viseras regadas por el suelo y como esa niña que era observada por un par ancianos saltaba frenética sobre ellas. Pero su destino no era benevolente, uno de los viejos le había inyectado algo para que no muriera rápidamente, y después le entrego una navaja a otro niño. El pequeño fue hasta su pecho, clavó en su carne aún palpitante el arma, se tomó su tiempo, después de todo para él era importante la caligrafía, y lo miró sonreír, a cada trazo a que lo hacía convulsionarse de dolor, ese bastardo sólo deseaba morir.

-Únicamente te falta el punto final –le dijo Ford a su sobrino.

Dipper no dijo nada, únicamente sonrió, y con toda su fuerza clavo directamente esa vieja navaja en el corazón de aquel ser repugnante y su primera cacería había terminado. Gracias a Ford y uno de sus inventos eliminaban cualquier residuo sobre todo de su ADN, eran como fantasmas que dejaban a su paso los cadáveres de los monstruos que eliminaban.

Ahora los gemelos creían en las palabras de sus tíos y en la existencia de los monstruos, ahora ya no existían la vuelta atrás, únicamente les quedaba continuar.

Mabel dormía plácidamente mientras soñaba con formas más creativas para matar monstruos, a la par su gemelo pensaba en qué tipo de letra era la más indicada para escribir la palabra _"MONSTRUO"_. Crecerían, y su creencia con los años sería más grande, porque después de todo en este mundo jamás dejarían de existir los monstruos…

 **FIN**

Notas: Si sé que últimamente estoy mu gore, pero es la época del año. Espero que hayan disfrutado de lo leído, es una de las historias en las que más he trabajado, ya que en si el personaje principal es bastante OC por ser Sherman Pines. Yo comulgo con teoría de que es en realidad el hermano mayor de los gemelos ya que en un sentido cronológico tiene más sentido, y que el bebé que vimos era en realidad el papá de Dipper y Mabel.

Les presumo que el día de ayer por fin llegaron a mis manos mi peluche de Bill así como la estatua que tanto revuelo hizo en el Cipherhunt además de mi Major Arcana o sea el tarot de GF, lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

Les reitero la invitación a unirse a los siguientes grupos:

Fans del Stancest, por el nombre es obvio que es un grupo dedicado a este ship, sin embargo somos gentiles con todo ship de GF como Pinecest o Dipcifica, además de algunos crossovers como el Stanchez. Además de mantenerlos informados de cosas de GF, y todo lo relacionado con el señor H.

Fans C-137cest, este tiene como temática principal el ship de Rick por Morty, en este grupo puedes encontrar todo lo relacionado a R&M, información de la serie y muchos ship de toda índole además de cierto toque de cosas extrañas.

Fandomcest, el nombre lo dice todo. Es una página dedicada a los ships CEST de cualquier género, anime, manga, cartoon's, novelas, comic's, etc. (Ya saben incesto por todos lados).

De los primeros dos soy coadministradora y del tercero sólo colaboradora, dense una vuelta les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
